my love
by irengiovanny
Summary: YUNJAE :: Ketika Jaejoong dihadapkan pada masa lalunya dan masa kininya, mana yang akan dipilihnya? Masa kininya dengan pria bernama Jung Yunho atau masa lalunya? :: Twoshoot :: Newbie :: DNDL :: RnR ::
1. Chapter 1

My love...

-Ini hanya sepenggal kisahku yang sederhana. - Kim Jaejoong

Selamat membaca :)

*note All jae POV

Hari pernikahanku tiba. Entah mengapa aku menjadi gugup dan tidak siap. Aku menikah karena keinginan ayah dan ibuku. Mereka berhutang budi padanya. Ayah dan ibuku tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang kucintai, dia berjanji akan segera kembali begitu kuliahnya selesai.

•••• Flash back ••••

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa seorang kim jaejoong berpacaran dengan choi siwon. Kami sengaja merahasiakannya mengingat ayah siwon yang kelewat posesif kepadanya.

"Jae, aku mencintaimu" Ucapnya lembut

"Aku tahu won, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya" Ucapku lembut

Saat ini kami berada di taman sore yang cukup ramai dipenuhi anak-anak kecil yang bermain dengan riangnya. Jika terlihat sekilas, kami terlihat seperti teman yang tengah mengobrol.

"Sayang, setelah sma ini kau akan melanjutkan kuliah dimana?" Tanyanya lembut

"Bukankah kau ingin kita kuliah di seoul university? Aku sudah terdaftar disana sebagai mahasiswanya" Ucapku seraya membuat kejutan

"Mianhae sebelumnya sayang, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus melanjutkan kuliahku di perancis. Mianhae..." Ucapnya menyesal

"Apa?! Perancis? Jauh sekali baby" Ucapku sedih

"Karena itu tunggulah aku sayang, aku kembali untukmu" Ucapnya meyakinkanku

"Ka...pan kau bera...ngkat" Ucapku terbata

Aku ingin mengantarnya ke bandara sekaligus perpisahan kami.

"Malam ini aku berangkat. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, aku berangkat pada malam hari sehingga sampai keesokkan paginya" Ucapnya sedih

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa kau baru mengatakannya?! Kau tega sekali" Ucapku kesal

Aku kekasihnya tapi aku baru tahu jika kekasihku akan pergi jauh malam ini.

"Aku tidak ingin kau sedih karena memikirkannya, maafkan aku" Ucapnya menyesal

Aku langsung meneteskan air mataku. Ingin sekali mengantarnya kebandara namun aku juga tahu bahwa akan ada orang tua siwon.

"Aku... Bisakah aku mengantarmu kebandara?" Tanyaku memastikan meskipun aku tahu bahwa jawabannya tidak.

"Jangan sayang, aku pergi malam hari. Kau tenang saja kita masih bisa bercerita lewat email. Tunggulah aku sayang, aku kembali untukmu" Ucapnya meyakinkanku.

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, selain mau tidak mau merelakannya pergi. Bukankah dia pergi untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya, studinya.

"Jae aku pergi, sampai bertemu lagi. Ingat tunggu aku sayang" Ucapnya lembut seraya meninggalkanku ditaman.

Aku hanya menatap kepergiannya lembut dan sedih.

•••• End flashback ••••

Kini bertahun-tahun sudah aku menantinya, menunggunya namun ia tak kunjung kembali. Ini sudah 5 lima tahun dia pergi. Aku bahkan masih ingat email terakhir yang di berikannya padaku

'Jae sayangku, aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin memelukmu, mendekapmu dalam hangatnya pelukkanku. Bersabarlah sayang sebentar lagi aku kembali, tunggu aku.' email darinya yang terakhir 3 tahun yang lalu. Entah apa dia masih mengingatnya atau tidak.

"Jae ayoo segera, pasanganmu sudah menantimu dialtar. Ingatlah jangan kecewakan kami" Ucap ibuku lembut

Aku menghela nafas perlahan.

'Maaf siwon, aku tidak bisa menunggumu lagi ternyata. Aku tidak bisa mengecewakan keinginan ibu dan ayahku.' Kataku dalam hati

"Baiklah bu, antarkan aku ke altar" Ucapku pelan

Aku bahkan tidak yakin akan pilihanku tapi jika ini yang terbaik maka aku akan melakukannya.

Begitu sampai dialtar, dapat kulihat sosok yang tegap, tampan, kharisma dan luar biasa tenang. Entahlah aku merasa seolah-olah ditatapnya dengan intens atau hanya perasaanku saja.

Perlahan-lahan aku berjalan dialtar dengan gugupnya mungkin karena kini aku menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

Aku terus berjalan perlahan sampai tibalah didepan altar dengannya.

Dan segeralah upacara pernikahanku dimulai.

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari ini pun berlalu dengan cepatnya. Kini aku sudah sah menjadi milik orang lain yang masih belum kuketahui namanya. Ingin sekali ku bertanya padanya namun aku terlalu gugup untuk bertanya.

"Uhmmm maaf sebelumnya" Ucapku pelan saat ini kami berada dimobil yang membawa kami ke hotel, mungkin.

"Ada apa? Katakanlah..." Ucapnya lembut

"Bolehkah aku tahu namamu? Aku tidak tahu namamu" Ucapku hati-hati takut menyinggungnya.

"Namaku yunho, jung yunho. Ingatlah itu jung jaejoong" Katanya lembut

"Jung jaejoong?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Kita sudah menikah bukan? Tentu kau harus memakai margaku bukan?" Jawabnya pelan

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala dan yunho mengelus pipiku lembut

"Kau manis..." Ucapnya lembut

Perlahan yunho mengecup pipiku dan tanpa kusadari dari sebuah ciuman di pipi, berakhir dengan aku duduk dipangkuan yunho sambil memandangnya.

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu" Pintaku

"Baiklah akan kuceritakan begitu tiba di hotel" Ucapnya sambil mengelus pipiku lembut.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami habiskan dengan yunho mengelus, mengecup kedua pipiku.

Begitu kami tiba dihotel, yunho langsung keluar dari pintu mobil bersamaan denganku. Yunho tanpa aba-aba mengendongku ala bridal style, hingga membuatku malu. Aku hanya menyembunyikan wajahku didadanya.

Akhirnya kami tiba dihotel yang kami tempati. Langsung saja aku mencoba turun dari gendongnya namun yunho sepertinya masih asyik mengendongku.

"Yunho hyung... Turunkan aku..." Pintaku pelan

"Turunnya nanti saja begitu tiba dikamar." Ucapnya tanpa basa basi

Aku hanya diam mendengar perkataannya.

Begitu kami tiba dikamar hotel, langsung saja aku turun dan memukul lengannya pelan.

"Nappeun, yunho hyung nappeun. Aku malu tau" Ucapku malu-malu

"Kau malu-malu seperti itu membuatku bernapsu saja" Ucapnya sambil melonggarkan dasi yang dikenakan

"Mwo yunho hyung?!... Ceritakan dulu padaku tentang dirimu" Pintaku

"Bentar-bentar apa itu yunho hyung? Kita sudah menikah, kau seharusnya memanggilku yeobo atau yunnie yeobo semacam itunya. Kitakan sudah menikah" Ucapnya tidak suka dengan panggilan yang kuberikan

"Ah... Mianhae, aku masih bingung memanggilmu apa" Ucapku jujur

"Tidak apa-apa kalau begitu, panggil aku sekarang apa?" Pintanya memaksa

"Yun... Nie...yeobo" Ucapku terbata

"Lagi, kau tidak perlu seperti itu" Ucapnya lembut

"Yunnie yeobo" Ucapku pelan

Entah mengapa aku mengucapkannya sambil malu-malu. Dapat kurasakan pipiku memanas saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Yunnie yeobo, ceritakan padaku tentang dirimu" Pintaku

Kami langsung saja duduk diranjang tanpa membuka atribut dari pernikahan kami.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang dirimu dahulu" Ucap yunho pelan

"Aku? Baiklah aku anak satu-satunya dari keluarga kim. Aku hanya diberitahu ayahku bahwa aku akan dinikahi olehmu karena balas budi" Ucapku pelan

"Hanya itu? Kalau aku, aku anak pertama dari keluarga jung. Keluarga kami sangat menjunjung tinggi yang namanya tata krama dan berbaik luhur. Apa kau memiliki kekasih?" Ucapnya pelan

"Aku? Apa kau memilikinya?" Ucapku agak gugup

Aku tidak tahu statusku dengan siwon masih dapatkah dibilang sepasang kekasih, Terakhir kali kami berbicara 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku memilikinya... Tapi kami berpisah, dia pergi meninggalkanku alasannya aku orang yang gila kerja, tidak ada waktu untuknya. Dia marah lantaran aku selalu membatalkan janjiku kepadanya" Ucapnya pelan

Aku dapat mendengar ada rasa menyesakkan dari dalam dirinya.

Segeralah aku memeluk dirinya, membiarkan dia menangis dalam pelukkanku.

"Menangislah, kau tidak perlu menahannya" Ucapku pelan

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari pagi masuk menerobos dari sela-sela jendela. Aku tertidur saat memeluk yunho. Perlahan aku mulai membuka mataku.

Aku langsung melihat kearah sampingku. Dapat kulihat yunho tertidur sambil memelukku.

'Wajah ini... Aku menyukainya... Wajah dengan tatapan tenang, teduh... Sangat berbeda dengan siwon. Aku tidak tahu apa aku mulai jatuh cinta dengannya, Entahlah' Kataku dalam hati

Dan biarkan waktu menjawab semuanya.

Perlahan-lahan aku mencoba menggerakkan tubuhku namun gerakkanku sangatlah terbatas. Tubuhku dipeluk erat olehnya.

Entah dorongan dari mana, perlahan aku mendekatkan diriku kewajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

Perlahan dia bangun dari tidurnya dan memperhatikanku.

"Pqgi yeobo..." Ucapnya lembut

"Pagi yunnie yeobo..." Ucapku lembut

"Yeobo bagaimana jika kita honeymoon?" Tanyanya pelan

"Uhmmmm..." Ucapku pelan.

"Ayooo kita mandii" Ajaknya lembut

Yunho langsung saja mengendongku ala bridal style.

"Kyaaaa yunniee" Ucapku kaget.

Begitu kami tiba di kamar mandi, yunho langsung saja mencium bibirku ganas.

"Mmmmmmmccccckkkppp" Eranganku tertahan

Ini hanya pikiranku, atau yunho sangat mahir menciumku.

Tangan-tangan jahilnya mulai melucuti baju dan celana yang kupakai.

"Ahhhhh... Yunnniieeee ahhhh jangannnnnn ahhhh" Desahku nikmat saat yunho dengan pandai dan lihai memainkan nipple serta juniorku.

Yunho langsung saja mengecup, menjilat serta menggigit leher serta bahuku. Titik-titik sensitifku langsung saja 'dihajar' sama yunho dengan ahlinya.

Langsung saja tanpa aba-aba dan persiapan yunho membalikkan tubuhku dan kini aku menghadap cermin di wastafel. Mencengkram erat pinggiran wastafel.

"Arghhhhhhh appo... Pelannnnn-pelannnnnnnnnn urghhhhhhhh" Desisku sakit saat junior yunho yang besar dan panjang itu menerobos holeku.

"Sabarrr yeobooooo ahhhhh... Ini nikmatttttt ahhhhhh" Bisiknya lembut ditelingaku.

"Yunnnn diamkan dulu" Ucapku pelan mencoba membiasakan diri

Yunho yang mengerti, mendiamkan juniornya didalam holeku. Aku yang mulai terbiasa kemudian memintanya bergerak. Yunho tersenyum menyeringai saat mendengar permintaan ku untuk mulai menggerakkan.

"Yunnnn ahhhhh... Fassssssttttttteeeeerrrrr ahhhhhhh"Desahku nikmat seiring dengan hujaman diholeku yang sudah mulai cepat.

"Nikmmmmmaaaatttt yeobooooo" Desahnya nikmat aku mulai dapat menyesuiakan gerakkanku dengannya

Entah mengapa aku ingin yunho memainkan nippleku dan juniorku. Yunho yang mengerti hal itu, langsung saja membalikkan tubuhku dan mengendongku.

"Yunnn ahhhhh yunnnieeeeee ahhhh..." Desahku nikmat saat hujaman pada holeku.

Kini didepan yunho terpampanglah kedua nippleku. Yunho dengan lahap langsung mengemut nippleku. Aku yang pasrah dengan hal itu menerimanya. Menerima semua kenikmatan yang diberikan padaku.

"Yunnnnnn ahhhh akuuuuuuuu keluarrrrr ahhh..." Desahku sambil menaruh kepalaku di bahunya dqn menetralkan nafasku pasca organisme yang melandaku.

Aku yang tdak ingin egois, tahu bahwa yunho belum keluar langsung saja menatapnya lembut. Mengecup bibirnya lembut dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhku. Yunho yang menyadari hal itu kemudian memulai hujamannya pada holeku.

"Yunnn ahhh yunnieeee uhhhhh" Desahku yang berbisik pada telinganya.

Yunho yang mendengar hal itu, tambah bernapsu mengenjot holeku.

Aku terus-terus saja mendesah pada telingga yunho mengingat posisiku dan tentu saja yunho semakin bernapsu kepadaku.

Tak lama berselang, dapat kurasakan juniornya yang membesar didalamku.

"Jaeee ahhhhhh" Desahnya nikmat seraya mengeluarkan spermanya didalam holeku.

Aku tahu, bahwa yunho sudah keluar atau mungkin sudah organisme setelah aku tadi. Dapat kurasakan, begitu yunho klimaks dia menggigit nippleku.

"Gomawo, yeobo" Ucapnya lembut dan mengecup bibirku singkat.

Aku hanya tersenyum lembut padanya sambil terus berada dalam gendongannya.

'Aku nyaman disini...' Kataku dalam hati.

Dan aku membiarkan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku menyukainya...

.

.

.

Setelah dari hotel, kami tidak berbulan madu. Bukannya aku tidak mau, hanya aku tidak ingin menganggu jadwal kerja yunho. lagipula menurutlu bulan madu bisa dilakukan kapan saja.

Aku begitu takjud melihat jung mansion yang kini hanya ditinggali yunho seorang. Ayah dan ibunya sedang berada diluar negri. Mereka selalu seperti itu, bagi mereka hanya ada kerja kerua dan kerja.

"Yunnie yeobo, nanti siang mau kubawakan bekal apa?" Tanyaku pelan

"Apa saja selama kau yang memasak. Aku pergi, kekantor yaa" Ucapnya lembut sambil mengecup keningku lembut.

Aku hanya tersenyum memandangnya dari pintu. Kini aku tengah pintu, mengantar kepergian yunho kekantor.

'Huft... Saatnya membereskan kamar' Kataku dalam hati sambil membalikkan badanku.

Entah mengapa dadaku bergemuruh mengingat percintaan kami semalam. Semalam yunho melakukannya dengan gentle dan penuh perasaan. Dia melakukannya dengan lembut, dan hati-hati. Aku menyukainya, entah mengapa. Saat juniornya mulai menghujam holeku dengan lembut namun sangat cepat.

Aku tersenyum sendiri sambil membayangkannya. Aku bahkan sudah tidak memikirkan siwon lagi.

'Aku tidak tahu kini kau berada siwon. Maaf aku tidak bisa menunggumu lagi. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Maaf aku mungkin tidak bisa menjaganya untukmu. Terima kasih pernah hadir dihidupku. Terima kasih pernah memberikan warna untuk hidupku. Terima kasih kau selalu perhatian dan baik kepadaku. Ku harap kau bahagia, dimanapun kau berada' Kataku dalam hatiku sambil memandang langit-langit dikamarku dengan yunho.

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan riangnya menuju ruangan yunho. Para karyawan yunho tentu tidak mengenalku secara aku tidak pernah kesini, ditambah pernikahanku dengan yunho dilakukan secara sederhana sesuai permintaanku. Begitu aku tiba diruangan yunho, langsung saja aku masuk dan mendapati sosok yang memakai kacamata, diantara tumpukkan dokumen dan ditambah laptop yang terus dipandanginya. Tanpa apa-apa langsung saja aku memeluknya dari belakang. Yunho yang tersentak kaget langsung saja menoleh kearahku dan mendapati aku yang tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Kau membuatku kaget yeobo" Ucapya lembut

"Salah sendiri, sudah jam makan siang namun kamu terus menatapnya. Apa laptop dan dokumen itu begitu menariknya sampai aku datang kau tidak memperhatikan" Ucapku pura-pura kesal

"Mianhae... Aku..." Ucapnya lembut

Tok... Tokk.. Tok...

Tak lama terdengar ketukan dari arah luar

Langsung saja yunho tanpa aba-aba mendudukkan aku ditengah pangkuannya.

"Masuk saja..." Ucapnya tegas

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataannya yang tegas. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku mendengarnya berkata tegas seperti itu.

"Maaf tuan, ini laporan yang anda minta" Ucapnya pelan seraya menyerahkan lapiran yang diminta yunho.

'Bentar-bentar aku mengenal suara ini. Suara ini, bukankah suara...' Kataku dalam hati

Segeralah aku membalikkan diriku dan mendapati

"Siwon..." Kataku kaget

"Joongie..." Ucapnya kaget

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Ucap yunho kaget

Yunho yang tidak mengetahui hubunganku dengan siwon tentu saja kaget.

Aku langsung bangun dari pangkuan siwon dan berdiri sambil terus menatapnya. 'Maafkan aku wonnie...' Kataku dalam hati.

"Aku bertanya kalian saling mengenal atau tidak?" Ucap yunho kesal, karena baik aku dan siwon enggan untuk membuka mulut kami.

"Aku... Diaa itu..." Ucapku terbata

"Kami teman semasa sma dulu. Yaaa hanya teman tuan" Ucap siwon pelan seraya memotong ucapanku

Aku menunjukkan tanpa protes seraya melotot ke arah siwon.

'Teman apanya. Kita itu sepasang kekasih, bukan?' Kataku dalam hati.

Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung menarik siwon

"Yunnie, aku butuh bicara berdua dengannya sebentar. Kau makanlah dulu" Ucapku tanpa basa basi

Yunho yang ingin menyanggah kalimatku, tidak jadi setelah melihat aku keluar dari ruangan yunho dengan tidak sabar.

Aku terus menarik siwon sampai di tangga darurat.

"Kau pergi kemana saja? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kepada SUAMIku bahwa kita sepasang kekasih?" Cerocohku

"Aku kuliah joongie, mengertilah. Aku tidak ingin kau di cap memiliki kekasih yang tidak mampu membelikanmu apapun makanya aku sengaja merahasiakan kepada siapapun" Ucapnya sesal

"Kekasih? Aku sudah menikah won dengan yunho." Ucapku sedih

"Aku tidak tahu tapi selamat..." Ucapnya sesal

Ada rasa sesal dihatiku jika tahu seperti ini keadaannya, ini menyakitkanku. Bukan hanya aku namun yunho dan siwon juga terluka.

"Joongie, bisakah kau datang keacara pernikahanku?" Ucap siwon mencoba tegar.

"Apalagi maksudmu sekarang? Kau mau menikah dengan siapa?" Tanyaku sedih

Tidakkah dia melihat ini semua tiba-tiba untukku.

"Aku menikah. Aku akan menikah. Datanglah keacara pernikahanku. Aku menunggumu" Ucapnya pelan

Dia langsung menyerahkan sebuah amplop undangan dan aku menangis seketika.

'Mengapa jadi seperti ini kisahku. Memyesakkan. Jika aku bisa memilih maka aku tidak ingin kisahku dengan siwon berakhir seperti ini namun aku juga tidak ingin kisahku dengan yunho berakhir' Kataku dalam hati.

Aku langsung saja pergi dari sana meninggalkan siwon dengan sejuta tanda tanya.

Aku berlari menuju ruangan yunho. Dapat kurasakan aura yunho yang masih saja kelam sejak aku menarik siwon dari tadi. Aku menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Aku menangis di dada yunho mencoba mencari ketenangan dan kenyamanan disana. Yunho yang tidak tega melihatku menangis, mulai mengelus kepalaku.

"Sssstttt tenang lah ada aku disini" Ucapnya lembut

Aku hanya mengeratkan pelukkanku padanya.

"Yunnie... Hikss... Ayo pulang... Hiks..." Ucapku sedih.

Yunho hanya menganggukan kepala sambil memberitahu kepada asistennya untuk membatalkan jadwalnya.

.

.

.

Begitu kami tiba rumah kami, aku hanya duduk terdiam sedangkan dia ingin meminta penjelasan namun masih diurungkan niatnya.

"Yun... Siwon itu kekasihku. Ini mungkin salahnya kami bahwa kami berpacaran dirahasiakan tapi itu sudah lama berlalu. Sejak dia pergi ke luar. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu dengan menariknya keluar tadi, aku hanya membutuhkan penjelasan sambil memberitahu status kita yang sudah menikah. Aku tahu aku salah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu" Ucapku panjang lebar

Yunho yang shock akan hal itu langsung memandang kearahku.

"Lalu setelah kau bertemu dengannya, kau akan bersamanya lagi begitu" Ucap yunho marah

Aku yang menyadari kemarahan yunho, langsung mendekatkan diriku kepadanya.

"Aku tidak kembali dengannya. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, menghabiskan sisa umurku denganmu" Ucapku pasti

Langsung saja yunho tanpa aba-aba menciumku ganas. Aku membiarkannya menciumku ganas guna menyalurkan amarahnya. Mungkin dia marah kepadaku.

"Mmmmmmmcccckkkkppp... Yunn... Ahhhh lepassss" Ucapku mencoba mendorongnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku melepaskan ciumanku? Apa ciumannya lebih nikmat begitu?!" Ucapnya marah

"Kau mau membunuhku?! Aku kehabisan nafas tahu. Lakukan dikamar, aku malu jika lakukan diruang keluarga seperti ini" Ucapku pelan memberikan pengertian

"Apa dulu kau mencintainya?" Tanya yunho memastikan

"Yaaa, dulu aku mencintainya. Tapi kini aku sudah mempunyai dirimu. Dirimu yang jauh lebih darinya. Jadi milikilah aku sampai kau puas" Ucapku yakin

Yunho yang mendengar ucapanku langsung mengendongku menuju kamar kami.

Dan biarlah aku memilih jalanku. Bukankah setiap orang mempunyai pilihannya masing-masing. Jika menikah denganmu adalah pilihanku maka tidak ada kata penyesalan didalam hatiku. Biarlah cerita kita yang dahulu terbang tertiup angin dan menjauh. Biarlah kini aku memulai kisahku dengannya.


	2. Chapter 2

My love (sekuel)

-Ini jalanku dan aku tidak akan menyesalinya. -Kim Jaejoong

*Note all JAE POV

Dan biarlah aku memilih jalanku. Bukankah setiap orang mempunyai pilihannya masing-masing. Jika menikah denganmu adalah pilihanku maka tidak ada penyesalan didalam hatiku. Biarlah cerita kita yang dahulu terbang tertiup angin dan menjauh. Biarlah kini aku memulai kisahku dengannya.

.

.

Setelah yunho mengetahui hubunganku dengan siwon, dia menjadi lebih posesif terhadap diriku.

Setiap aku mendatangi kantornya, dia pasti akan menugaskan siwon untuk keluar kantor. Siwon tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Dia hanya mencoba untuk terus menjalankan tugas yang diberikan kepadanya tanpa mencoba untuk membantah ataupun menolaknya. Aku sungguh ingin yunho percaya padaku bahwa kini aku miliknya dan hanya akan menjadi miliknya. Aku tidak akan dimilikinya lagi oleh siwon.

"Yunnieee..." Panggilku mesra ketika kami akan beranjak untuk tidur

"Wae yeobo?" Ucapnya lembut menghampiriku ditempat tidur setelah selesai memakai piyama tidurnya

"Besok kau ingin memakan siang apa? Biar ku antarkan" Jawabku mesra memeluknya erat saat kami kini berada ditempat tidur.

"Aku ingin 'memakanmu' kalau bisa namun sayang besok aku ada janji meeting tepat jam makan siang" Ucapnya lembut

"Okayy..." Jawabku sambil mempoutkan bibirku ngambek

Cupp

"Jangan marah yeobo... Aku janji setelah ini kita akan berlibur untuk honeymoon" Ucapnya lembut sambil mengelus kulit kepalaku

"Benarkah? Kapan yunnie?" Tanyaku dengan raut wajah mengharapkan dan berbinar

Tentu ini sangat aku tunggu, mengingat kesibukkan yunho yang seabrek-abrek membuat rencana honeymoon kami sempat tertunda.

"Aku usahakan seminggu lagi, kau bersabarlah." Ucapnya lembut

Segeralah aku memeluknya erat

"Uhmmm yunnie, apa perlu kita dateng ke pernikahan wonnie?" Ucapku tanpa sadar mengucapkan panggilan sayangku ke siwon

"Kau tadi memanggilnya apa?" Ucapnya dingin

Rahang yunho seolah mengeras mendengarnya aku memanggil hal tersebut.

Aku yang menyadari hal itu langsung memukul kepalaku lembut

'Haishhh mati aku... Kenapa bisa keceplosan memanggilnya seperti tadi...' Kataku dalam hati

"Apa yaaa yunnie, aku lupa hehehe" Cengirku dan berharap yunho akan melupakannya.

"Kalau kau masih mencintainya kenapa kau..." Ucapnya dingin

Segeralah aku memotong ucapannya, mencium bibirnya lembut

"Aku mencintaimu... Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan meninggakkanmu" Ucapku lembut

"Benarkah?" Jawabnya tidak percaya

" Aku ingin membina keluarga kecil yang manis seperti umma dan appaku dan itu hanya mau kulakukan denganmu, hanya denganmu" Ucapku malu-malu segera setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu aku menengelamkan kepalaku didadanya.

Yunho yang mendengar kalimat tersebut hanya tersenyum lembut.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi telah beranjak dan berganti dengan siang. Matahari kini telah menunjukkan sinar-sinarnya yang terik. Tetapi teriknya matahari tidak membuatku kepanasan atau mungkin karena disebabkan bajuku yang kugunakan cukup tipis dan dipadu celana jins. Cukup membuatku terlihat santai.

Aku berjalan menyelusuri ruangan demi ruangan hingga sampainya diruangan yunho. Aku tahu jika yunho saat ini tidak diruangannya, dia sedang menjalani meeting.

"Lho joongie kau datang? Bukankah tuan jung tidak ada ditempat?" Tanya siwon terkejut mendapati aku tengah berdiri menatap ruangan yunho.

"Aku kesini sebenarnya untuk bertemu denganmu. Ada banyak hal yang harus kutegaskan beberapa hal" Ucapku pelan

"Bertemu denganku? Tapi mengapa kau berdiri diruangan tuan jung?" Tanyanya yang masih terkejut, kaget sekaligus penasaran

"Aku harus meminta izin dulu, bukan? Tapi sudahlah ayoo kita bahas ini di cafe sebrang kantor" Ucapku seraya mengajaknya.

Begitu kami tiba dikafe ini, kafe ini tampaklah ramai dikunjungi. Mungkin karena faktor bahwa sekarang adalah jam makan siang. Kurasa karena itu cafe ini terlihat ramai dikunjungi.

Setelah aku dan siwon datang ke cafe tersebut dan sudah memesan makanan, kini kami tampak terdiam. Jujur posisi duduk kami bisa terlihat dengan mudahnya di luar dan entah mengapa itu membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Begini aku tidak akan berbasa basi, mengapa dulu kau tidak mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa kita pacaran?" Sewotku

"Appaku tidak akan merestui kita, joongie. Aku takut appaku akan melukaimu" Ucapnya pelan dan lembut

"Kau datang sekarang pun sudah terlambat. Aku sudah menikah dengan yunho. Aku hanya ingin yunho membahagiakanku" Ucapku pasti tanpa keraguan

"Aku pun tidak akan merebutmu dari tuan jung. Aku sungguh ingin kalian bahagia" Ucapnya tulus

"Mengapa kau tidak datang dari dulu? Mengapa kau tinggalkan aku cukup lama?" Ucapku mulai merasa sedih

"Aku... Sebenarnya aku sudah kembali saat terakhir aku mengirimkan email kepadamu. Tapi aku terlalu takut jika saat itu aku kembali dan aku belum menjadi orang yang sukses. Bagaimana aku bisa membahagiakanmu. Lalu sejak saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku jika nanti aku sudah sukses dan mampu membahagiakanmu maka saat itu aku akan kembali untukmu. Sejujurnya aku masih berharap kau akan menungguku tapi sepertinya kita tidak berjodoh" Ucapnya pelan

Aku yang mendengar hal itu tentu mengerti akan maksudnya. Aku tahu jika siwon tulus saat dia mengatakan akan membuatku bahagia.

"Kau tahu, memandangmu dari jauh di sela-sela aktivitasku membuatku bersemangat. Bersemangat untuk menjadi sukses dan membahagiakanmu tapi sayang orang tuaku mencoba menjodohkanku. Kurasa mungkin tepat disaat kau menikah, aku dipertemukan olehnya" Ucap siwon meneruskan ceritanya.

Aku tidak peduli jika semua orang menatapku, karena kini air mataku mulai menetes.

"Aku selalu melihatmu dari jauh. Saat kau tertawa riang bersama teman-temanmu. Saat kau sedih menangisiku karena kau begitu merindukanku. Saat kau membutuhkan aku disisimu. Aku melihat semuanya dan itu membuatku yakin bahwa kau adalah orang yang tepat untukku. Bahkan aku memimpikan kita akan menghabiskan sisa umur bersama. Membuat keluarga kecil yang bahagia dan melihat anak cucu kita lahir. Namun sayangnya kau sudah memutuskan untuk menikah dengan tuan jung. Jadi, kuharap kau bahagia dengannya. Buatlah keluarga kecil yang bahagia dengannya" Ucapnya tulus

Aku tahu di balik kata-katanya terselip rasa sakit yang amat luat biasa. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya namun aku tidak bisa, kini aku sudah dimiliki olehnya.

"Jadi joongie, bolehkah aku berteman denganmu, hanya berteman baik denganmu. Bahkan kalau perlu kita menjadi saudara" Ucapnya lembut sambil mengharapkan

'Apa memang seperti ini jalan cerita kami. Berteman dan menjadi saudara?' Kataku dalam hati

"Aku... Baiklah kita teman baik sekarang. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu hyung mulai sekarang?" Ucapku pelan

Aku tidak ingin berharap banyak, jika ini akan menyakitinya.

"Boleh... Kita berteman sekarang. Kau tidak perlu segugup itu, aku saja santai denganmu" Ucapnya ramah dan lembut

"Hyungg" Jawabku lembut

Dan kurasa aku tahu mengapa aku bisa dulu jatuh hati padamu hyung, kau adalah orang yang ramah, pemgertian, lembut, tidak egois dan yang paling penting kau selalu memahami perasaan orang lain meskipun terkadang itu menyakitimu.

Aku hanya tersenyum memandangnya dan dia hanya tersenyum padaku lembut seolah-olah beban kami terangkat.

.

.

Begitu aku melangkahkan kakiku sampai di jung mansion. Aku tersenyum bukan karena mengingat pertemuanku dengan siwon tapi mengingat kini kami berteman dan yunho tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi.

Begitu aku tiba dikamar kami, segeralah aku menaruh tas kecil yang kubawa-bawa sedari tadi.

"Sudah puas berselingkuhnya yeobo" Ucapnya sinis

Terkejutlah aku mendapati yunho tengah duduk diranjang dengan menatapku marah

"Yunnie... Astaga kau membuatku kaget. Aku tidak berselingkuh. Kami hanya berteman dan bersaudara sekarang, percayalah padaku" Ucapku menghampirinya

"Berteman sampai makan siang bersama dicafe berdua dan kalian saling melempar senyum. Itu yang namanya berteman?" Ucapnya marah

Segeralah aku memeluknya erat, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa aku kini hanya miliknya. Tidak bisakah dia percaya padaku?

"Kalau kau masih mencintainya..." Ucapnya terpotong karena aku keburu menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Aku milikmu, yunnie. Aku dan siwon hyung hanya masa lalu. Biarlah masa lalu itu pergi menghilang dan digantikan denganmu" Ucapku yakin

Yunho yang hanya sedari tadi menatapku, dia tidak mencoba membalas perkataanku. Mungkin saja yunho masih marah dengan pertemuanku dengan siwon.

Segeralah aku melumat bibir yunho dengan ganasnya. Tidak peduli jika dia akan marah atau membangkitkan napsunya. Yang kutahu aku akan mencoba membuatnya percaya denganku.

"Mmmmmccckkkppp ahhhh" Eranganku saat ciumanku berganti dengan lumatan dari dirinya yang ganas, kasar, liar dan brutal.

Tangan-tangan jahilnya pun mulai menyelusup masuk kedalam baju yang kini kukenakan.

"Yunnn ahhhhh..." Desahku nikmat saat tangannya mulai memainkan nippleku yang masih terbungkus baju. Yunho yang merasa terganggu karena baju dan celanaku segeralah merobeknya dengan tidak sabar.

Aku yang melihat hal itu, malah membantunya dengan membuka pakaiannya. Ketika kami berhasil membukanya, segeralah aku mencium bibir yunho dan melingkarkan kedua tanganku pada lehernya.

Yunho yang melihat hal itu langsung merebahkanku ditempat tidur. Mengecup bibirku dengan ganasnya dan melumatnya.

Perlahan-lahan tangannya yang jahil menuju juniorku, mengocoknya lembut dan yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya tanpa aba-aba memainkan nipplenya dan bersamaan dengan itu juniornya langsung dihentakkan masuk kedalam holeku.

Biasanya ketika yunho akan memasukkan, dia akan melebarkan holeku, tapi ini dia langsung memasukkannya dengan sekali dorongan.

"Arghhh... Appo... Uhmmn" Desisku sakit merasakan sakit saat junior yunho menerobos masuk dan merasakan nikmat saat nippleku dimainkan yunho.

Yunho yang tampak tengah asyik, memainkan nippleku mulai menghujamiku. Hujaman yang ganas, brutal, kasar dan tidak sabaran. Seakan-akan tengah mencoba robek-robek holeku.

"Urghhhh yunn... Pelannnn-pelannnn... Uhhhhh terusss ahhhhhhh jangannnnn berentiiii ahhhhh shhhhhh" Desahku yang menikmati yunho memainkan dadaku dan merasakan sakit pada holeku.

"Nikmatiii ahhhh akkkuu tahhuuuu kauuuu pasttttiiii sukaaaaa uhhhh" Desahnya nikmat

"Uhhhh yunnniieeeee kauuuuuuu pinnttttaaarrrr ahhhh tttterruuuuuusssss yunnnn jangannnnnn berenntiiii ahhhh" Desahku nikmat saat tangan-tangan yunho yang terampil memainkan nippleku dan jangan lupakan hujamannya pada holeku yang bergerak dengan kasar, brutal, tidak sabaran dan liar.

Aku yang berada dalam kungkungan bergerak mengikuti iramanya. Aku menatap yunho lembut, melihatnya mendapatkan kenikmatan seperti itu entah mengapa didadaku bergemuruh.

"Yunnn arghhhhh" Desahku saat merasa hujaman pada holeku kasar.

Yunho yang merasa bosan dengan gaya itu kemudian menarikku, kini aku duduk dipangkuannya.

Perlahan tetapi pasti, aku mulai meliuk-liukkan tubuhku diatas tubuhnya. Yunho yang menatapku sayu-sayu seolah-olah tidak tahan akan hal itu, langsung saja menghujamiku secara kasar, brutal, tidak sabar.

"Urghhhhh yunnn pelan-pelannnn ahhhhh" Desahku kewalahan menerima serangannya.

Bagaimana aku tidak kewalahan, saat yunho menghujamiku, bibirnya yang nakal mengemut nippleku serta tangannya memainkan juniorku.

"Uhhhhh yunnniiiieeeee ahhhhh akuuuu ahhhhh" Desahku sambil menaruh kepalaku dibahunya.

"Kau apaaa ahhhhh jooooongggiieeee ahhhhh" Desahnya nikmat saat holeku menyimpit

"Yunniiiiieee kellluuuarrrr ahhh" Desahku menikmati organisme yang baru kualami

Yunho pun memelankan gerakkannya pada holeku. Aku yang tidak ingin egois langsung saja mencium bibirnya ganas.

"Lanjutkan yunnie" Bisikku lembut

Yunho yang merasa mendapar lampu hijau dariku langsung saja berdiri sambil mengangkatku.

"Kyaaa apppaaaa yyaaanngg kaaauuu ahhhhh lakkkkuuukkaaann ahhhh yunnnn?" Desahku sambil terkejut melihatnya mengangkatku dan tak berapa lama yunho mulai menghujamiku lagi pada bagian holeku.

"Nikmati sajaaa joooonggieeee ahhhh" Desahnya nikmat sambil mengecup dan menggigit telingaku lembut

Aku yang tidak tahan dengan gerakan yunho yang menaruh kepalaku dibahunya sehingga yunho dapat dengan jelas mendengar desahan-desahanku, erangan-eranganku yang mengalun hanya untuknya dan memang hanya untuk yunho seorang.

"Yunniiiiieeeee ahhhh tttterrrrrruuuussss ahhhhh jannnnngggaannn berennnttiii ahhhh" Desahku saat yunho menghujamiku pada titik prostatku dan itu membuatku melayang, segeralah aku mencengkram bahunya erat.

Kini kami kembali ganti gaya, setelah yunho menurunkanku dan melepaskan tautan diantara kami, langsung saja aku menungging.

"Yunnieee masukkan lagii" Pintaku sambil menunjukkan pinky holeku padanya.

Yunho dengan smirknya langsung saja menusuk, memasukkan juniornya pada holeku.

"Arghhhh yunnn" Desisku nikmat saat juniornya melesak masuk kedalam holeku.

Dan yunho pun mulai menghujamiku secara kasar, brutal, tidak sabaran, liar dan ganas

"Urghhhhh yunnnn deeeepppeeerrrrr ahhhh moooreeeee ahhhhh faaaasssttterrr ahhh" Desahku yang kini menikmati hujaman pada holeku.

Entah mengapa aku menyukai hujaman yunho yang seperti ini. Jika lain kali kami bercinta, maka aku akan memintanya untuk bergerak secara kasar, brutal, tidak sabaran, ganas, liar, dan cepat. Aku menyukainya seakan-akan aku hanya candu baginya.

"Urghhhhh jaeeee akuuu mmauuuu" Desahnya nikmat

Aku yang merasa yunho akan segera kekuar segera menyimpitkan holeku

"Ahhhhhhh keluar..." Desahnya nikmat sambil menikmati organisme yang dialaminya.

Segera setelah itu dia merebahkan tubuhnya disampingku dan aku yang melihat hal itu, langsung merebahkan tubuhku disampingku dengan kepalaku berada didadanya dan yunho langsung mengelus-elus kepalaku lembut.

"Kau tidak marah lagi kan padaku?" Tanyaku lembut sambil menatap matanya yang teduh itu. Mata yang kini hanya menatapku dengan penuh kasih.

Cupp...

Yunho mengecup keningku lembut

"Tidurlah kau pasti lelah" Ucapnya lembut tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku" Ucapku sambil memajukan bibirku atau mungkin dapat dikatakan mempoutkan bibirku

Cupp...

Yunho mengecup bibirku singkat tetap tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku

"Yunnieeeee jawab dulu" Jawabku ngambek padanya

Dia hanya tertawa pelan sambil tangannya terus mengelus kepalaku

"Aku tidak marah padamu, okay. Tidurlah kau pasti lelah" Ucapnya lembut

Aku yang mendengar hal itu, hanya menaruh kepalaku didadanya mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang seolah-olah berdetak hanya untukku.

'Aku bahagia yunnie, bahagia denganmu. Kurasa aku mencintaimu yunnie' Kataku dalam hati

Tak berapa lama, terdengarlah dengkuran yunho yang menandakan bahwa dia sudah tidur.

Segeralah aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas

"Jaljayo nae sarang, my love. Aku mencintaimu" Ucapku lembut sambil memejamkan mataku, tertidur didada yunnie begitu hangat. Aku menyukainya.

End._.

Ini kubawakan sekuelnya, hihihi :D

semoga semua suka yaa endingnya. Maaf kalo ceritanya ada yang gak suka :)

btw makasih banget lho yang sempet-sempetin ngereview, ngefav, ngefollow ffku yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna :)

Balasan review :

Maxyunjae : Hallo :D iaaa jae kan cintanya gitu sama yunho ihiy~ hihihi doakan yaaa semoga ihihihi :D

Jungnari : ini kubawakan sekuelnya, maaf kalo ceritanya gak sesuai harapan :) iaa dunk daddy gitu hihihi :D

Kimslovey : Kimmyyyyyy :D iaaa neng cantik ihiy~ siapp dilakukan ;;) sippo :3 wokayy de neng cantik ihiy~ kalo dihatiku aj gimana *asek *lahh semoga yaaa doakan saja :D

Shinjiwoo920202 : iaaa jeje ude 'jatuh' koq tenang aj ;;) ini aku baby yunjaenya (?) *ditendang

wiendzbica : iaa itulah pesen dari ffku ini :)

Guest : hallo :D oieee maaap aku kebablasan ._. *muka lugu* iaaa nanti kuperbaiki koq :D tenang saja :D makasih sarannya :D iaaa yang nganter appanya jae koq, umma nya jae disini dia cuma nguatin kalo jae emang harus nikah sama yunho gitu :D thank you :D

febryana : kekekek harus itu yunho jae hidup bahagia :D

Guest : Siwon sama jae pacaran tapi kaya backstreet gitu kali yaa karena gak dipublikasikan (?)

makasih buat ngereview, ngefav ffku ini and also silent readers :D


End file.
